Experience and Experiments
by bke.21
Summary: Scarlett got a call that Ruby is getting married and she wants to speak with him at a party. What could she want?


**A/N: I dont own RWBY, but if I did, i would never edit documents on the mobile app...it removes paragraphs...**

* * *

I couldn't imagine why Ruby would have wanted to make sure that I was going to be at Yang's party. It had been almost five years since she had dumped me in high school and she was engaged to be married in just over a year. We had stayed in touch throughout college, but I still harbored some resentment for her abrupt termination of our relationship.

My fear was that she wanted to make sure I was at this party so she could get some kind of closure and go on to marry Jaune with a clear conscience. The last thing I wanted to do at a swinging party was sit in the corner with Ruby rehashing the past.

I made sure my buddy, Sun, was going with me and we devised a handful of emergency signals in the event I needed rescuing. Despite receiving a phone call from Ruby that Friday at work as she was driving into town to make sure I was going to be at the party, I didn't head over to Yang's with any sense of dread. I vowed not to let Ruby's desire for closure or whatever get in the way of my having a good time.

Sun and I showed up about an hour after the party kicked off. Part of that, of course, was wanting Ruby to sweat a little bit. No sooner were we across the threshold than she was there greeting us. I have to be honest, she was looking good. She has medium, black hair, silver eyes, fair skin and a nice physique despite smallish boobs. That evening she was wearing a black tank top and a long, wraparound skirt. I didn't get dragged off right away but she did say she hoped we could talk later. I don't think she caught Sun rolling his eyes.

It wasn't until after the sun had set and I had a couple of beers in me that Ruby finally managed to get me alone. By that time I was much more agreeable to it and followed her out Yang's back door and into the yard. It was very dark out there, lit only by a partial moon, but Ruby seemed to know exactly where we were heading.

She stopped in a part of the garden that was blocked from view from the house by a large hedge. She faced me and took my hands and was silent for a minute as if gathering her thoughts. Since I figured she'd probably gone over whatever she was about to say in her head who knows how many times, I just shut up and listened and let her get through the whole thing.

"I know that you are aware that Jaune and I are getting married next fall," she started "and I feel like there is something between you and me that has been left unfinished. I don't know if you are aware that Jaune and I have lived together since college so I'm no longer the nun I was back in high school."

(we'd never gotten past second base)

"You may also remember that my mom married my dad because she got pregnant with me the first time she ever had sex and, as far as I know, she has never had sex with anyone else in her life."

This didn't sound like it was going where I was expecting it to.

"I've been really careful not to get pregnant before I am ready and I plan to be married to Jaune forever, but I don't know if I want to go through life not knowing what sex with somebody else could be like."

I think she was looking into my eyes, but it was too dark to tell.

"I am going to propose something, but I don't want you to decide right away. I want you to think about it for a while and let me know. I'm staying here at Yang's tonight and she and I are the only ones who will be here. I'd really like it if you would stay with me tonight so we can experience and experiment with things we never got to while we were dating. Don't decide now but give me just a few more minutes to try and influence your decision then I will leave you alone for a while."

She let go of my hands and I felt her arms go around my neck and her lips on mine. We opened our mouths and made out passionately for a few seconds just like we were back in high school. I had just placed my hands on her waist when she broke the kiss.

She grabbed me by the waistband of my jeans and pulled me toward one of those white, cast iron garden benches. She sat down on it and unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans. I was speechless having, like I said, never been beyond second base with her. Pushing my jeans down just slightly, she rubbed her fingers over the bulge in my briefs, finding me hard as a rock.

She pulled my briefs down, too, and my cock sprung out. I felt her gently stroking it and running her fingers over it before the heat of her mouth engulfed it. One of her hands rested on the side of my leg as the other caressed my balls while her hot mouth slid up and down my rigid cock. I suppressed the moan that wanted to escape and instead ran my hands through her thick, black hair.

Grasping the base, she ran her tongue up and down my shaft and around the head then began to pump as she slid her mouth back over me. I don't know where she learned her technique, but she was fantastic. Despite a couple of beers in me, I quickly felt an orgasm building. I started moving my hips slightly and she moved her mouth up and down me faster.

I closed my eyes as she paused to lick my balls, continuing to pump my cock with her hand, then ran her tongue back up the underside and slid her lips down my shaft again. My cock began to swell as my orgasm rapidly approached, but this didn't deter Ruby. She continued to slide her hot, wet mouth up and down, her hands holding the sides of my legs.

Finally, the feeling of intense pleasure that was building up within me focused in my balls and shot out the end of my cock in the form of a stream of cum. Ruby continued to suck, pulling every drop of cum out of me, then let my cock drop from her mouth.

Before I could say a word, she stood and told me, "There's something to think about while you make your decision," and walked off.

I stood there for a minute or two, still in shock, before deciding to get myself together before someone discovered me in the garden with my limp cock hanging out. Instead of heading through the back door, where I assumed Ruby had gone, I walked down the driveway to go through the front, still deep in thought.

Rounding the corner, I ran into Sun coming down the porch steps looking for a place to pee. I related the whole event to him and his jaw about hit the ground. He didn't have to ask if I was planning to stay the night any more than I had to think about it. I suggested that if Yang knew about Ruby's plan, she might be looking for some company for the night as well. Then we could have coffee together in the morning and I wouldn't have to figure out how I was going to get home.

The next few hours were basically uneventful but full of anticipation. I drank very little, wanting to have my full faculties for the activities to come. I caught Ruby a few times looking at me appreciatively, but she probably caught me an equal number of times. I was also pleased to see Yang's eyes glowing as Sun laid his charm on her.

Shortly before midnight, Ruby and I found ourselves alone and she inquired about my decision. I basically told her a pack of wolves at the bedroom door wouldn't keep me away. We made plans to slip away hopefully unnoticed when the crowd began to thin.

When she gave me the signal, I was to wait ten minutes then sneak up to Yang's sister's bedroom. I interrupted Sun's rap with Yang and explained that I was planning to disappear. He indicated that it looked like we might be having coffee together in the morning. I told him I'd see him then and headed for the stairs.

I pushed the bedroom door open and Ruby sat there on the edge of the bed with her legs crossed. She stood as I entered and, after closing the door behind me, I stepped to her and took her in my arms. Our lips met and our tongues danced while my hands slid down to her ass. Her arms were around my neck and I soon moved my hands up to cup her breasts, feeling her small nipples pressing outward.

I went ahead and pulled her tank top over her head, exposing the black bra beneath. Once again I ran my hands over her nipples, this time brushing them several times with my thumbs. We continued to make out as I found the front clasp of her bra and freed her breasts. I refamiliarized myself with her bare breasts which I hadn't felt in so many years then leaned down to lick her nipples, recalling how much she enjoyed that.

As my tongue busied itself, so did my hands trying to find out how her skirt was fastened. I found a tie and released it, unwrapping her long skirt and letting it fall to the floor. Feeling her ass briefly, I then reached under it to lift her and carry her up onto the bed where I laid her on her back.

I kissed down from her nipples to her abdomen as my hand slid up and down the front of her black panties, feeling the dampness. Positioned between her legs, I kissed her inner thighs then licked up the front of her panties, pushing my tongue against her clit, causing her to moan softly.

With a hand on each side, I slid her panties down and off her legs. She now lay before me naked, a sight I never expected to see in my life. The black hair surrounding her pussy was trimmed down to short curls. I leaned back down and began running my tongue up and down her lips and between them, barely touching on her clit, as her hands gripped my head and her moans continued.

Using two fingers, I spread her engorged lips away from her clit and attacked it with my tongue. I also slipped a finger into her tight, slippery hole and pumped it in and out. She was fighting to keep her moans at a reasonable volume while I lapped at and sucked on her clit. She was gyrating her hips against my face and holding my head against her pussy while my cock threatened to burst out of my jeans.

I had kicked off my shoes but otherwise I was still fully dressed. A fresh flow of juices accompanied Ruby's increased breathing pace as her orgasm approached. I turned my eyes up toward her face and watched as bliss gave way to ecstasy. Her orgasm washed over her and carried her briefly away to destinations unknown. I slurped up the fresh juices then licked my fingers clean as Ruby returned to herself. I crawled up and lay next to her and gazed at her as she caught her breath.

She rolled toward me and kissed me passionately, tasting herself on my lips, and her hand moved to the bulge in the front of my jeans. She told me I was wearing too much and rolled me onto my back. First, she pulled my t-shirt over my head and tossed it aside. She seemed pleased by my torso as it was way more defined than it had been back in high school when I'd been just a scrawny thing. She ran her hands over my chest and abs and down to the button on my jeans.

She unfastened the button and unzipped the fly and pulled off just the jeans, leaving me in my briefs with my cock straining against them. She lightly stroked my bulge before gently pulling my briefs down and off and tossing them on the floor. She hadn't seen my cock earlier that night, though she had touched and tasted it, so she gave it a good looking over while caressing it and my balls. She then gave it a quick tongue bath before crawling up the bed and swinging a leg over to straddle me.

I grabbed my cock and guided it into her opening and she eased herself down onto me slowly. Her pussy was tight and hot and slippery and felt like heaven as it engulfed my cock.

She began working herself up and down, slowly at first, her pussy sliding sweetly on my prick. My hands were resting on her hips and I looked up into her face framed by her long hair hanging down. Her eyes were closed and she was moaning softly.

I raised my head and began flicking her nipples with my tongue and sucking them between my lips. This caused her moans to get louder and her movements to increase. I was raising my hips to meet her on the way down. The heat and friction of her pussy were amazing, quickly canceling out any additional staying power the earlier blowjob had given me.

Lucky for me, Ruby quickly approached her second orgasm. I just held on while she rode me faster and faster, her breathing and moaning getting faster as well. I figured if I could just hold out myself for her orgasm, I'd be happy, but she came just slightly before I was even ready. She had pushed herself all the way down on me and let out an "oh" when I felt her pussy convulsing around me.

I lay still while she rode out her orgasm then, when she was finished and leaned forward to kiss me, I flipped her over onto her back, my cock still buried in her. I started fucking her in this position, not expecting or planning to last very long.

I had a brief flashback to high school, laying on top of her in my bedroom at my parents' house, fully clothed and dry humping - dry at least until I came in my pants. This recollection reinforced the reality of the situation we were in, the fact that Ruby and I were actually together, naked and fucking our brains out. It helped to heighten every pleasurable sensation I was already enjoying and I felt my cock begin to swell.

A few more strokes and I had an amazing orgasm and pumped my fluid deep into her. I collapsed on top of her while I caught my breath then rolled off next to her.

We lay there for a little while "basking in the afterglow" as they say. The bright overhead light was still on and it now felt like it was cutting into the ambiance, so I got up and shut it off. The windows were open allowing the light from a streetlight and the cool summer breeze into the room.

We didn't care so much about recovery time or resting, so pretty soon our hands and lips and tongues were all over each other again. During that brief break before we moved on to the next round, though, I could swear I heard a distant orgasmic moan coming from somewhere else in the house...


End file.
